Padmé Amidala
|morte = 19 anos antes da Batalha de YavinDe acordo com o site oficial StarWars.com, entre o Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith e o Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança existe um período de tempo de 19 anos. Desde que a foi considerada um evento importante depois do lançamento do filme, a de Amidala pode ser relacionada com aquele evento., Polis MassaStar Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (2 dias depois do Dia do Império) |hidef = |especie = Humana |genero = Feminino |altura = 1,65m |peso = 45kg |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = Castanho |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Legisladores AprendizesUltimate Star Wars *Programa Jovem LegislativoStar Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico ***Comitê ***Delegação dos 2.000Cenas deletadas de Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Império Galáctico **Senado Imperial |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Padmé Amidala foi uma humana do sexo feminino, nascida em Naboo. Padmé obteve cargos importantes em Naboo como Rainha e depois Senadora. Casou em segredo com Anakin Skywalker e eles tiveram dois gêmeos: Luke e Leia. Amidala morreu logo após o parto. Biografia Invasão da Naboo Em 32 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Padmé foi aprisionada pelas forças da Federação de Comérico. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' * *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Bloodline'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars'': Card Trader * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Senadores Imperiais Categoria:Líderes Planetários Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Senadores da República Galáctica Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Família Skywalker